


On The Phone

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [7]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	On The Phone

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 7 : On the Phone  
FAKE; ryo/dee; humor/romance  
  
     "Hello?"  
     "Hey, Ryo. What's up?"  
     "Oh, hi Dee. How was the first day of the conference? Not too boring, I hope."  
     "Hah! Have you ever  _been_  to a policing seminar before? I'm pretty sure 'boring' is part of the definition of these things. Seriously, there were  _seven_  keynote speakers! Seven!"  
     "That does seem rather excessive. Nothing interesting to say, I take it?"  
     "Nope. Of course not. These things are a waste of time and money, if you ask me. 'Course, no one does."  
     "Well, I'm sorry to hear it. Try to stay positive, okay? You never know when they'll spit out something useful."  
     "Yeah, sure. So, enough of my bitching. How was your day?"  
     "Fine. Mercifully quiet at the station. Bikky had a parent-teacher conference today."  
     "What'd that monkey do this time? Burn down the school?"  
     "Actually, he has the second highest grade point average in his class. Mr. Lyon wanted to tell me Bikky is a joy to teach."   
     "Huh. Well, I always said he had a good head on his shoulders. He just doesn't always use it to its best advantage."  
     "I guess things are looking up for him. Even college seems likely at this point."  
     "Nah. He's going to go to the Academy. You just wait and see. He'll make a great cop and you know it."  
     "You're probably right. We'll just let things run their course, okay?"  
     "Sounds good. Hey, I've gotta go grab something to eat before they close the buffet, so I'll talk to you later, maybe tomorrow."  
     "Alright. Take care, Dee. I love you."  
     "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you."   
     "Bye."  
     They hung up. The phone rang.  
     "I, uh, I love you too."  
     "I know."  
     "Okay. Bye."


End file.
